trashcarfandomcom-20200214-history
TRASHCAR Season 3
TRASHCAR Season 3, officially known as the "BIG ASS TRUCKS Cup", or unofficially the Cursed Season, was announced firstly on April 26th, 2018. A big expansion to TRASHCAR would see two leagues form, the Caliente's and Applebapple's Cup with the Caliente's essentially becoming TRASHCAR Season 3. This was a fucking failure because the league was shut down two races into the schedule as a result of a giant drug sting that saw 32 of the 40 drivers arrested as well as league owner and financer Remi T. Bucksworth. The 8 who were not arrested all ended up dead or in a foreign prison so they did not fare much better. After 14 months in the Alabama State Correctional Facility Remi was released and had a genius idea to finish a true 3rd season of TRASHCAR, but with the new gimmick that it would be a truck-style series. The first video was released on June 12th, 2019 with the first race to released on June 14th, 2019 on the 2 year anniversary of TRASHCAR's first race. On June 20th, 2019, the foundations of TRASHCAR were shooketh forever. A post on reddit went viral with 15 upvotes. But more importantly NASCAR driver Chase Briscoe commented asking to join the league. Chase has officially jumped ship to TRASHCAR and the Sunday Night Wars began. This kinda fucked up our schedule because we pre-recorded the first 7 races by the time of that post for convenience and so the cops wouldn't get us before we got at least halfway through the season. So now we had to re-do a few races but it will worth it for the Youtube ratings. Also during this time Remi T. took shrooms for the first time and believed Chase's arrival meant that a dimensional merge was taking place with the "Briscoe Dimension" invading. Rules This season would take place using trucks instead of cars for the first time. Also new to this season would be a new points system, where points would be assigned based on car # instead of driver. Due to various injuries and casualties, if a driver needed a substitute, that substitute would earn points. For example, when Jeff Jefferson died, he was replaced by Buster Cottonwood. Buster got the points Jeff got for finishing 26th in the first race, and if Buster were to win the title, the title would be awarded to both Buster and Jeff Jefferson. Major Storylines The major storyline of the season was the debut of NASCAR driver Chase Briscoe on June 20th, 2019. Briscoe brought a lot of attention to TRASHCAR and was a huge viewership draw, giving TRASHCAR a major stage for the first time in a while. Briscoe won his debut race and has been a contender ever since, either finishing top 5 or not winning due to being caught in other people's accidents. The switch to trucks was a major point in TRASHCAR history as it was the first time trucks had been used. This led to some really good quality racing. However, with the rise of the trucks came serious saftey concerns. Two drivers, Jeff Jefferson and Super Mario 64 Jefferson, passed away in brutal crashes on race 1. Larry Nixon, Winston Montgomery, and most notably Yamato Kobiyashi passed away as well during the season. The last two seasons had one fatality combined, but in 6 races there were 5 fatalities. This has led to internal turmoil and arguments among TRASHCAR brass as covering up one death is much easier than covering up five, and people actually liked Yamato compared to the other four assholes who died. The argument for the trucks has been that the racing is more exciting and viewership is at record highs. Plus, most of the rednecks and washouts that drive in the league just paint their schemes over their already-used trucks, which saves TRASHCAR money because they don't have to help the drivers get trucks. Drivers Open Invitational Drivers Bold indicated drivers who finished in the top 6 at the open invitational and won TRASHCAR contracts. Schedule & Winners Race Summaries Race 1: The Greatest Daytona 500 @ Saudi Arabia The 30 lap race saw the deaths of teammates Jeff Jefferson and Super Mario 64 Jefferson in separate accidents. Max Miller dominated, leading 18 of 30 laps to win. He was probably the only sober one. More to follow later following approval from the Saudi Kingdom. Race 2: The Hickyard 100 @ The Hickyard This 16 lap race started with a bang as Bart James, who took 2 tabs of LSD half an hour before the green flag, wrecked his truck before the race even started. There were 4 seperate accidents on lap 1, and the worst crash saw the 48 of John Johnson pinballed down the front stretch getting hit by various cars due to how narrow the front stretch is. Johnson would break an arm, meaning he is going to have to one hand it 12 o' clock style for the next few races. After that, there weren't any major accidents besides Steven Rockwell running head on into a stopped Winston Montogomery, killing Rockwell's car. With a few laps to go, Bobby Lee Curtis would pass Chad Tubadd and hold on for the victory. Race 3: The Hickyard 100 Pt 2: Goin Around in Circles Again 250 presented by Crystal Bepis@ The Hickyard The sequel to last week's race saw Chase Briscoe debut. A huge lap 1 crash saw over half the field crash out and Who-Who Smith barrel roll over the big jump. Then, Yamato Kobayashi and Scornch McBurnch wrecked while in the lead on the same lap. After that the race was suprisingly clean besides Dayl Daylhardt wrecking, which wasn't enough to bring out a caution. Chase Briscoe dominated his first career race to get the win. Race 4: Bubba's Butt Wipes 100 @ Leftie Motor Speedway This race was chaos as usual. A small crash on lap 1 took out a few drivers like George the Chimpanzee and Bucky Kentucky. The big moment of the race, though, was Larry Nixon checking down under caution and getting clipped by Buster Cottonwood. Larry would violently flip over and die as a result of the crash. However, the show must go on. Another caution involving Vladislavimir Ieeeeoshka spinning out allowed Yamato Kobiyashi to hold off Chase Briscoe and win under caution.